


The King & Queen of the Damned

by Riyusama



Category: Queen of the Damned (2002), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: Lestat stood in his place, watching her contently from afar.‘My queen,’ He mused internally.--------------------An AU of the movie Queen of the Damned. This is in no way, related at all to the books. Just the movie.
Relationships: Akasha/Lestat de Lioncourt, Lestat de Lioncourt/Akasha
Kudos: 4





	The King & Queen of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the movie fucked up the plot but, it still holds a very dear place in my heart. I love the pairing of Lestat and Akasha more and wish they became endgame instead. Here is how I somehow imagine their lives to be if in the end, Lestat was able to somewhat sate Akasha's bloodlust and the two of them had ended up together instead.
> 
> Image of Lestat and Akasha that I love added here in the fic cuz gosh, they are just so perfect for each other ;w; <3

Walking down the halls of their estate, Lestat had caught the sound of his violin playing. There was a melancholic way to it and upon further listening, knew that this was not a piece of classical that was written on papers from mortals before. This was new, a sonata written with a feeling of nostalgia and ache… The blond was immediately drawn to it.

It had been a year now since his concert at Death Valley and a year after the horrid affair with the other ancients. It was violent he would say, very much frightening but, it was also a good experience for the rush and thrill of doing something so reckless for your passion.

And that passion had landed him to his home.

He opened the double doors to their abode’s music room, the area large with a myriad of instruments to choose from. And there he saw her, she wore a beautiful dark purple dress, almost as dark as the night sky, it clung loosely on her figure but still complimented her bodice. Her back was bare, letting Lestat eye her luscious dark skin, so beautiful in the day that he always had a hard time looking away from her. 

Akasha looked concentrated on her play, her eyes closed as if the world were dead to her. The piece seemed to have come from the depths of her soul. It was not modern nor did it have a classical taste to it, the music seemed to have that touch of an Egyptian tone to it. He couldn’t pinpoint how he knew it exactly, but maybe it was from Akasha’s memory that he was getting it from.

A sound from long ago, forgotten by mortals but never for damned creatures like them.

Lestat stood in his place, watching her contently from afar.

 _‘My queen,’_ He mused internally.

It seems as though that thought had caught her attention. The music stopped and Akasha looked to Lestat. “My love.” She called out to him, an arm stretched out to him as she held in her hand the bow of his violin.

The violin he had from the memory of that girl from before on the beach.

“You should play your music in my next album.” He says as he comes close to her, pulling his queen to his arms as he lays a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Maybe we can make music together.”

She laughs, her tone hearty and soothing that the blond just keeps falling for her. “Tempting. But, bold music like yours is not quite my calling.” She adjusts herself away from Lestat, putting the violin back to its case. “Besides, the idea of coming back into the spotlight with mortals stretching out for miles is not something I am ready for yet.” She admits.

It had been a hard task before, soothing out Akasha’s old bloodlust, seeing others being mortal or immortal alike as food. The ancients had failed at it before and who knows how it would’ve turned out if she did triumph in her quest of enslaving humanity. But that was not meant to be, for, in the end, the queen was meant to rule over her damned alongside her king.

“Maybe after a century.” Lestat jokes as he walks to Akasha to once again engulf her in a hug. He loved the scent of her, loved the feel of her body against his, and most especially, he loved the presence of her with him.

Lestat and Akasha. As it should be.

“Maybe after a millennium.” She jesters back to him and Lestat laughs, loving how his beloved could show her own teasing personality. Every day she grew more perfect in his eyes.

“Come,” Lestat said as he held her hand and led her. “It’s time for breakfast.” On the contrary, it was ten o’clock at night and they had only risen an hour ago or so. But, they were sensual beings of the night and that is their nature, their heritage, and their life.

“Maybe we can be a bit adventurous today and walk in the shadows on the night.” Akasha merely suggested, feeling ready enough to enter into human society without wanting to kill everyone in sight.

“As you wish, my queen.”


End file.
